


Eggs-cuse You

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [66]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundies, Fluff, Jace Wayland is a Garroway, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: "I'm egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they're yelling at me so I told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you're coming outside and please go along with this I don't want to go to jail"Simon lets himself be roped into egging his crush's house – only that Jace's dad is Detective Luke Garroway (and also the dad of his life-long best friend who is now having a good laugh too...).
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Eggs-cuse You

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Eggs-cuse You || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Eggs-cuse You – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, pining, misunderstanding

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Luke Garroway

Summary: Prompt: "I'm egging your house for a dare but your parent is a cop and they're yelling at me so I told them that you were my ex and you wronged me and now you're coming outside and please go along with this I don't want to go to jail"

Simon lets himself be roped into egging his crush's house – only that Jace's dad is _Detective_ Luke Garroway (and also the dad of his life-long best friend who is now having a good laugh too...).

**Eggs-cuse You**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

" _What_ is the meaning of this? Simon? Simon, is that you? Why would you _do_ this...?"

Simon's eyes widened in immediate panic when Luke left the house. He shouldn't have let Izzy talk him into egging the Garroway house to get his crush's attention, _of course_ would Jace's father, who was an actual _detective_ with the NYPD. Luke frowned at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest and... behind him, his children. Jace Garroway and his younger sister Clary, who was also Simon's best friend since diapers and who was currently laughing loudly at Simon.

"I... I... JACE BROKE MY HEART", blurted Simon out without thinking. "H... He canceled our date but I saw him play games with Alec instead so I was trying to, but—I'm sorry, Luke."

"Ja—ace", drawled Luke out slowly, turning to stare at his son. "I didn't know you and Simon were _finally_ dating. After all these years of pining. And then you do something like that? Why?"

Jace now looked as mortified as Simon and wait did Luke just imply that _Jace_ had been pining for _him_...? That was impossible! At this point, Isabelle behind Simon joined Clary in the cackling. Still, stay on track, Lewis. With his eyes, he tried to convey to Jace to _please_ help him out here.

"I... I... He was being super clingy and I just needed a day to myself. I swear, he's so handsy and all... I just needed some time to myself and he had to immediately think I broke up and-"

"Okay, no", interrupted Luke, now looking uncomfortable. "You two, clear it up. I want you back to dating and I want this wall _clean_ of eggs. Isabelle, you're free to join us for movie night."

"Oh, I'd _love_ to. Good look, Si", chimed Isabelle with an impish grin, patting Simon's shoulder.

Luke, Clary and Isabelle disappeared inside, leaving Simon with a flustered and amused Jace. "So... what exactly was that? The first lie you came up with was... us dating...?"

"So... you've been pining for me for years?", countered Simon, one eyebrow arched.

"Fine. I may have a crush on my sister's nerdy best friend", huffed Jace annoyed. "So what?"

"So? So you should go on a date with your sister's nerdy best friend!", exclaimed Simon.

"Fine!", called Jace out, throwing his hands in the air before pulling Simon into a kiss.

"Uhm... So... now?", whispered Simon stunned, getting lost in Jace's mismatched eyes.

"...Now we clean up the mess you made?", offered Jace softly.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I just noticed I forgot to post this one outside of tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)). xD"


End file.
